The present invention relates generally to fiber or copper connector applications. More specifically, this invention relates to a termination tool for fiber or copper connector applications.
There are several methods for terminating connectors to fiber optic cable. The appropriate method depends on the structure of the connector used. One type of connector is attached to the cable with an epoxy and then the end is polished with a polishing film. Another type, a “crimp connector” or “mechanical splice connector”, is secured to the cable by crimping the connector, containing a pre-polished piece of fiber, to the fiber cable, thus eliminating the need for epoxy.
The termination process for one type of crimp connectors involves positioning the connector and the cable in a cable holder and inserting an end of the cable into a plunger of the connector. While holding the cable holder containing the connector and cable, the technician then uses a crimp tool to crimp the connector to the cable. For certain LC, SC, and ST-type fiber crimp connectors, two crimping operations are required to affix the connector to the cable. A first crimp operation is performed collinear to the central axis of the connector. A second crimp operation is performed transverse to the central axis of the connector.
There are several limitations of the above-described termination process. First, two separate crimping processes are required to terminate each connector. The separate crimping processes significantly increase the time required to terminate a connector. Second, because the cable holder and the crimp tool are separate tools, the crimping process requires two hands to complete, one to hold the cable holder and one to operate the crimp tool. Third, this termination process requires removal of a protective dust cap from the connector prior to the crimping operation. Removal of the dust cap exposes an endface of the connector, increasing the possibility of contamination of, or damage to, the connector endface, which could result in significant optical signal strength loss through the cable. Finally, each type of fiber connector, LC, SC, and ST, requires a unique die set be installed in the crimp tool to terminate the particular connector.
The art would well receive a versatile termination tool that would reduce termination time, and a termination process that would not require removal of the connector dust cap.